


Meno Mosso

by yvonne_tsugu



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fan Comics, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvonne_tsugu/pseuds/yvonne_tsugu
Summary: After an attack from a group of dark wizards, Percival Graves and Newt Scamander falls into a sexual relationship which none of them anticipated. Even so, they both secretly want this to be more then just a fling. Before Newt's departure, can they realize they both want the same thing?





	1. Cover art




	2. p.6~p.13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @sayatsugu  
> twitter @Saya_tsugu  
> The full book has 48 pages. The next and final part of the online version is page 14 to page 23 but without page 18~19, which is nsfw.


End file.
